Halloween Masquerade Ball
by Zory rock101
Summary: Halloween party!


**Halloween Masquerade ball**

 **One shot**

It was that time of year and everyone in the castle is getting ready for a Halloween Masquerade Ball. The maids are in the ballroom setting up the Halloween party for tonight. Shirayuki walked into the ballroom and saw fake spider webs on the ceiling trailing down on every corner of the wall in the ballroom. Shirayuki also saw fake ghosts hung on the ceiling next to a big giant spider. By every door there two pumpkins on each side of the door. The table where the beverage has cobwebs and little fake spider all scatter on the table. On the wall, there is a poster of a haunted house and same of the poster are a picture of a ghost. In a corner of the of the room is a scary spooky house. Shirayuki walked out of the room and saw Zen standing there waiting for her. "Shirayuki it time to go to the village and read a Halloween story to them," Zen said, walked up to her.

"Okay, let's get going." She said, taking Zen's hand in her. They walked to the carriage and sat down on the seat. In the village, the kids are sitting in a circle at the town square waiting for Shirayuki and Zen to arrive. Zen and Shirayuki sit in front of the little children. Zen grab a book and starting to read a Halloween story. After a while, he finishes reading to the children. One by one come up to Zen and Shirayuki and give them a hung. All the children told Zen and Shirayuki thank for reading to us today.

"It getting late we need to ready for the Halloween ball tonight," Zen said, help Shirayuki back in the carriage.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at her husband.

"Yeah," Zen said, looking back at her.

"You happened when you read to the children," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Yeah. because I hope someday we going to have kids." Zen said, give her a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Shirayuki said. They got out of the carriage and went inside the castle to get ready for the ball. Shirayuki walked up to Kiki room. She knocks on the door. It opens and Kiki pulls Shirayuki in the room and closes the door as fast as she can. "What did you what to see me about?" Shirayuki asked.

"I have something for you to war at the ball." Kiki answer, pull out a pink dress with butterfly wings and a matching mask. The dress has a beautiful blue flower on the bottle of the dress. Kiki hands the dress to Shirayuki.

"It beautiful, Kiki," Shirayuki said, holding the dress in her arms.

"Well, go and put it on. The all is in 2 hours now." Kiki said, pushing Shirayuki in the bathroom so she can get change. "After to get done. I will do your hair and makeup." Kiki said, standing outside of the bathroom wait for Shirayuki to come out. After a while the door open and walked out Shirayuki. "You looked so beautiful. Zen will be a loss for words when he sees you." Kiki said, walking over to the chair that is in front of a mirror. "Have a seat." She said. Shirayuki said down on the chair.

"Kiki," Shirayuki said, a seat on a chair having Kiki to her hair.

"Yeah?" Kiki asked.

"Are you going to ask Mitsuhide to dance with you?" Shirayuki asked. Before Kiki can answer there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kiki yelled. The door open and Obi walked into the room carrying a small box with him.

"Here are the earings," Obi said, hand the box to Kiki.

"Thank you, you can leave now," Kiki said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of scared to go back down there," Obi said with a laugh.

"Let's get-go, Shirayuki," Kiki said, putting on her witch hat and walked out of the room. Shirayuki grabs her mask and put it on. "Obi what are you supposed to be?" Kiki asked, walking down the hallway.

"I'm a cat," Obi said, pointing to his cat ear on top of his head. They walked down the staircase to see Zen with his angry face.

"Shirayuki did Obi do something to you?" Zen asked looking at her.

"No," Shirayuki said with a confused look on her face.

"What kind of person do you like I am, Mater," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"And Kiki is with me. She will not let him do anything." Shirayuki said with a smile. Zen took Shirayuki hand in his and walked into the ballroom. "Wow, it so beautiful," Shirayuki said, walking around the room with Zen.

"Yeah, it is beautiful," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki when he said beautiful he mean Shirayuki. "Do you want a drink?" Zen asked.

"Yes, please," Shirayuki said, watch Zen walked off to get them a drink. She walked over to a table and sit down waiting for Zen.

"Shirayuki where is Zen?" Asked Mistuhide, sitting down at the table with Shirayuki.

"He went to go and get us a drink," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Well, he back now," Mistuhide said, saw Zen walking over to the table holding two cups.

"Here to go Shirayuki," Zen said, handing Shirayuki a cup of red punch.

"Thank you, Zen," Shirayuki said, taking the cup in her hand. Zen sat down next to Shirayuki and put one arm over her shoulder. Shirayuki took a sip of her drink and set it down on the table. She stands up in front of Zen. "What up, Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking up at her.

"Come and dance with me?" Shirayuki said, took Zen hand. Zen set his cup down on the table. Shirayuki pulls Zen on the dance floor. Zen put a hand on Shirayuki hip and the other holding Shirayuki hand. Shirayuki put her hand on top of Zen shoulder.

They starting dance to the music. "Shirayuki I love you." Zen whisper in her ears.

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, give him a kiss on the lips.

 **I hope you like this story.**


End file.
